


One Piece PETs: For Another Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami and Robin each give Luffy and Zoro an envelope. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: For Another Time

**One Piece PETs: For Another Time**

 

(I do not own One Piece. Oda does.)

 

 

Just another normal day on the Thousand Sunny.

 

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fishing.

 

Zoro was lifting weights up in the Crow's Nest.

 

Sanji was in the kitchen, making dessert for the ladies.

 

Franky was below deck, doing some fine tuning on the Mini Merry II.

 

Brook was drinking some tea.

 

"Ah. Nice." he said.

 

Last, but certainly not least, Nami and Robin were in the library. Having a pleasant, little chat.

 

"So what's new with you and Luffy?" Robin asked.

 

"We went to a restaurant, saw a movie together, watched the stars, the usual." Nami replied.

 

"What about you and Zoro?"

 

"Oh, we just sat back-to-back," Robin said. "I was reading, he was asleep. The usual stuff."

 

"Aw." said Nami.

 

"Zoro even bought the both of us two tickets to see Florence + The Machine." Robin smiled.

 

(A/N: To me, Robin would be a huge Florence + The Machine fan. Her music fits her in so many ways.)

 

"Really?" Nami asked.

 

Robin nodded.

 

"Mm-hm."

 

"Wow," Nami said. "We all know how much you like her music."

 

"Right." said Robin.

 

"The last time Luffy and I went to a concert was two years ago..." Nami said, remembering the day that she and Luffy last went to a concert.

 

"It was an Adele concert, right?" asked Robin.

 

"Yeah." the navigator answered.

 

"Luffy knows how much you like Adele," Robin said.

 

"You're right, he does." Nami giggled.

 

"It's amazing how much he loves you, huh?" Robin asked.

 

Nami blushed.

 

"Yeah. Same could be said about you and Zoro."

 

Robin smiled and nodded her head.

 

"Yes."

 

"Who would have guessed that the day after would've been our last one together with everyone else, until two years later?" Nami asked.

 

"I know what you mean." Robin said.

 

The girls both sighed sadly.

 

"Makes you wonder what if it'll happen again...getting separated for a long period of time."

 

"As well as if you'll ever see your friends again." Robin added.

 

Nami then shook her head.

 

"No, we can't think like that!" she said.

 

"You're right."

 

"Us getting separated was indeed sad, but we need to move on!"

 

That was when a light bulb appeared above Nami's head, indicating that she had just thought up of an idea.

 

(A/N: I'm sorry, I had to add that! XD)

 

"Hey, Robin?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes, Nami?"

 

"I just thought of a good idea," Nami said.

 

"What is it?" Robin asked.

 

The navigator whispered her wonderful idea in the archaeologist's ear. After hearing this made devious smirk form on Robin's lips.

 

"You're so bad." she said.

 

"I know," Nami said, cheekily.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were still fishing, yet, so far, they have not received a single bite.

 

"I'm bored." said Luffy.

 

His stomach growled loudly.

 

"Now, I'm hungry. Sanji, can you cook up something?"

 

"Why do you think I told you to go fishing?" Sanji questioned. "We barely have anything left, you idiot!"

 

Luffy groaned.

 

"So hungry."

 

"You gotta be a little more patient, Luffy. These things take time." Usopp said.

 

Chopper yawned as he tried to hold up his fishing pole.

 

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his pole.

 

"Hey, I caught something!"

 

"Reel it in, Chopper!" Luffy cheered.

 

Chopper went Heavy Point and reeled in what he had caught.

 

It was a large tuna, about 15 feet long.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!" Luffy cheered. "IT'S HUGE!!!"

 

"This is great, Chopper!" exclaimed Usopp.

 

"Nice work, Chopper!" Sanji said.

 

"Shut up, you bastards! That doesn't make me happy at all~!" Chopper did his little happy dance.

 

"Great, now to haul this fish into the kitchen." said Sanji.

 

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji picked up the tuna, and took it to the kitchen. As they did, Nami and Robin walked past them.

 

Luffy couldn't help but blush when he saw Nami.

 

"Hi, Nami." he said.

 

"Hello, Luffy!" she winked at him, making him blush even more, as she and Robin entered their rooms. Nami put up a sign on the door that read:

 

_"DO NOT ENTER (unless you're Luffy and/or Zoro, please knock first. ; ) )"_

 

"Huh. Wonder what they're gonna do in there." Usopp said.

 

"Beats me." Luffy shrugged.

 

_'Maybe she's trying on that new sexy lingerie she bought last week!'_ Sanji thought.

 

*****During that time, up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Zoro was taking a break from training. All that weight lifting had made his body nice and sweaty and shiny.

 

(A/N: This one was Fang-chan's idea! XD This one's for you guys!)

 

He picked up a bottle of water, took off the cap, and took a sip.

 

"Haa...what a workout," he said. "Maybe I'll go see what Robin's up to."

 

  He climbed down from the Crow's Nest, and walked over to the Women's Quarters. Only to find that the door was closed. He noticed the sign and knocked.

 

The door opened, and both Robin and Nami poked their heads out.

 

"Can we help you, Zoro?" Robin smiled.

 

"Uh...can I come in, please?" Zoro asked.

 

"We're sort of busy at the moment," Robin told him. "could you come back, maybe later?"

 

"Uh...okay," Zoro said before he walked away.

 

The Crane Woman and Booted Puss Woman looked at each other and giggled before they went back inside and closed the door.

 

_'Well that was weird.'_ thought Zoro.

 

He met up with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

 

"Oh, hey, Zoro!" waved Luffy.

 

"Hey," Zoro greeted. "What's going on with the girls?"

 

"I have no idea." Luffy answered.

 

Zoro groaned as he scratched the back of his head.

 

"I'll go ask." Luffy told the Tiger Man as he walked over to the Women's Quarters and knocked on the door.

 

As expected, the door opened, and the two women poked their heads out.

 

"Yes, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Uh, what're you guys doing?" Luffy asked.

 

"That's a secret." the navigator winked.

 

"Oh," Luffy muttered.

 

"Need anything else?"

 

"Uh...when do you think I can come in?" asked Luffy, sheepishly.

 

"Soon, Luffy." Nami answered.

 

"Ok." he said.

 

Nami closed the door, once more, leaving Luffy alone.

 

Luffy turned around and told Zoro as he shrugged:

 

"Sorry, Zoro."

 

Zoro groaned in annoyance.

 

"Now what?"

 

"Dunno."

 

There was silence for a about a minute, until Usopp said:

 

"Let's play poker to pass the time."

 

"Okay!" Luffy said, eagerly.

 

Usopp took out a deck of cards, as Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper gathered around.

 

_'This should be easy to win,'_ Usopp thought. _'Luffy sucks at poker.'_

 

He passed the cards to Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper.

 

Chopper looked at his cards and smiled.

 

  Zoro looked at his cards, yet, did not show change his facial expression. On the inside, however, he was very happy with the cards that he had been given.

 

Luffy...was chewing on the cards?

 

_'This is just sad.'_ Usopp sweat-dropped.

 

"Uh, Luffy, you don't chew on the cards, you're supposed to hold them in your hand." he said.

 

"Oh." Luffy realized as he took the cards out his mouth, wiped them off with his sleeve, and held them in his hands.

 

While they played, Luffy kept looking at the girls' door.

 

_'I wonder what they're doing in there.'_

 

*****About two hours later*****

 

The poker game was still on. Franky and Brook had joined in, and so far things were going all right.

 

But Luffy was still wondering what Nami and Robin were up to.

 

_'Dammit! It's killing me not knowing what they're up to!'_ he thought.

 

Even if he didn't show it, Usopp was very pleased, thinking he had a sure-fire win, but then...

 

"Hey, look! I got a Full House!" Chopper said, putting down his cards.

 

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Usopp exclaimed in disbelief.

 

Everyone then glanced at Usopp, who chuckled nervously.

 

"Usopp," Zoro said. "what're you up to?"

 

"Uhhh..." was all Usopp could say.

 

While everyone was distracted, Luffy approached the door.

 

He knocked on the door, it opened, once again, and the two female Straw Hats poked their heads out.

 

"Yes, Luffy?" Nami said.

 

"Nami, I'm sorry for bugging you and Robin, but I'm losing my mind wondering what you guys are doing! Please tell me!" Luffy begged.

 

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Nami apologized. "What Robin and I are doing is classified."

 

Luffy pouted when he heard this.

 

"But...but I miss you~!!" he whined.

 

_'Aw~! I hate doing this to him!'_ she thought.

 

"I miss you, too, Luffy," Nami told her captain. "however, we still cannot tell you what we're doing."

 

Luffy lowered his head in defeat.

 

"Ok..." he said. With that, he went back over to the guys. Nami and Robin went back inside, and shut the door.

 

Luffy was sulking the entire poker game.

 

"Come on, Luffy, cheer up!" Chopper said, placing a hand on the Monkey Man's arm.

 

Luffy just sighed and slumped with tears in his eyes.

 

"I want Nami back~!" he sobbed, pitifully.

 

"Aw, suck it up, ya big baby!" said Zoro. "I'm upset that Robin's still cooped up in her's and Nami's room, and you don't here me whining about it!"

 

"What are they even doing in there that's so important, anyway?!" Usopp questioned.

 

"They wouldn't tell me or Zoro!" Luffy said.

 

"Must be super top secret if they've been shut in their rooms for this long." Franky remarked.

 

"Yes. I'd like to what they're doing, as well." Brook spoke out.

 

"Me, too." added Chopper.

 

"Can we _**PLEASE**_ just get back to playing poker, already?!" asked Zoro.

 

Then...

 

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called.

 

The guys heard this, although, Luffy was too depressed to even care.

 

"Let's put this game on hold, for a bit." Usopp suggested.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Fine."

 

He walked up to the door to the Women's Quarters, and knocked on the door.

 

"Robin! Nami! Lunch is ready!" he called.

 

"Ok, just give us a minute!" Robin answered.

 

In only a short minute, Nami and Robin had exited their room. Luffy, noticing this, lifted his head up and his expression changed.

 

**"NAMI!"** he cried as he ran up to her, and hugged her.

 

"I MISSED YOU, BABY!!!" he exclaimed.

 

Nami giggled and hugged Luffy back.

 

"I'm sorry, honey," she said.

 

Zoro only rolled his eyes.

 

Then Robin walked up to him.

 

"Hey." she said.

 

"Hmph!" he huffed.

 

"Is that all you have to say?" Robin asked.

 

"Yes." he grumbled.

 

"Aw, is my tiger grumpy?" she asked as she scratched behind his ears.

 

The moment she did that, Zoro, of all things, started purring.

 

Robin smiled. It didn't take long for the swordsman to realize what was going on, though.

 

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" he shouted.

 

Robin just laughed.

 

Zoro stomped off into the dining room, blushing.

 

_'Dammit, how do I always keep falling for that?!'_ he thought.

 

Robin followed him, as did Luffy and Nami.

 

*****A little bit later, in the kitchen*****

 

"So, what were you two doing in your room?" asked Luffy.

 

"That's classified." said Nami and Robin.

 

"You're never gonna tell us what you two were doing in there, are you?" Zoro said.

 

"If we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Robin winked.

 

Luffy pouted at this.

 

"Don't be like that, Luffy." Nami pet him.

 

"I really want to know what you guys were doing!" he grumbled.

 

"We told you, it's classified." she told him.

 

"Exactly, so shut up and clean your damn plate!" said Zoro.

 

"Fine." Luffy grumbled as he took a bite out of his grilled fish.

 

_'I really feel bad for just leaving him in the dark like this,'_ Nami thought. _'But...it's supposed to be a surprise.'_

 

*****3:15 P.M.*****

 

After lunch, the guys went back to their poker game.

 

Well, except for Luffy.

 

He was up on his special seat, sulking.

 

"Tch. Baby." mutter Zoro.

 

"Oh, come on, Zoro, cut him some slack!" Franky said.

 

"Yeah, the poor guy's depressed!" Usopp added.

 

Luffy sighed heavily, as if to prove his point.

 

"See!"

 

"Can we just get back to this game?!" Zoro asked.

 

Usopp put his cards down to reveal that he had a Royal Flush.

 

Everyone glared at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Know what? Screw this, I'm folding." said Zoro as he put his cards down.

 

"Me, too." Franky put his cards down.

 

"Same." Brook put his cards down, and left to go and play his guitar.

 

"I'm folding, too." said Chopper as he did the same as the others and left.

 

"What's the matter boys?" Usopp asked. "Can't take it! HAHAHAHA!!"

 

The guys simply groaned in annoyance.

 

*****5:17 P.M.*****

 

  Zoro was taking a nap by the railings of the ship. Didn't take long for him to wake up when he sensed Robin walking towards him.

 

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoro, and Robin only smiled.

 

"I have something I want to give you." she said.

 

"Really? What is it?" the swordsman asked.

 

"Close your eyes."

 

Zoro did what he was told, although he didn't get why.

 

"Now, hold out your hands."

 

Zoro held out his hands, and Robin placed something in them.

 

"Ok. You can open them, now."

 

Zoro opened his eyes.

 

"Huh?"

 

He found a medium sized envelope in his hands. It was pretty thick, too.

 

"An envelope?" he questioned.

 

"Mm-hm." Robin nodded. "Nami came up with the idea that if we were all separated for a very long time, you and Luffy could have something to remember us by."

 

"I see. This is really thick. What's in it?" Zoro asked.

 

Robin winked at him and said:

 

"That's classified."

 

"Damn," Zoro cursed.

 

Robin giggled.

 

"So, can I open it?" he asked.

 

"Oh, yes. You can open it."  Robin said as she walked away.

 

"Really?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

 

"Mm-hm..."

 

As Zoro was about to open his envelope, Robin then said:

 

"But, not now."

 

"AW, DAMMIT!" Zoro cursed, again. "When can I see what's inside it?!"

 

"I want you to open it if we ever separate, again," Robin said, "for a long time."

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Zoro questioned. "WHEN THE HELL'S THAT GONNA BE?!"

 

"Who knows?" said Robin.

 

Zoro heaved an exasperated sigh.

 

"Fine."

 

He hid the envelope in his stomach band, and went right on back to his nap.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy was sitting on his special seat, still sulking over not knowing what Nami and Robin were doing in their room, but then...

 

"Mind if I join you?"

 

He turned to see Nami.

 

Normally, he'd be happy to see the navigator, but instead, he just turned away with a pout.

 

"Still mad at me, huh?" she asked.

 

"Yes, I am," said Luffy, pouting.

 

Nami climbed up on to the figurehead and sat next to Luffy.

 

"Enough not to take what I'm about to give you?"

 

"Well...not that mad," Luffy said.

 

He did like presents, especially from Nami.

 

"Close your eyes, Luffy."

 

Luffy giggled before he closed his eyes.

 

"Hold out your hands."

 

Luffy did as he was told.

 

Nami placed something in his hands.

 

"Ok, open!"

 

Luffy opened his eyes...

 

...and found a medium-sized envelope in his hands.

 

"What's this for?" he asked.

 

Nami winked and said, "That's classified."

 

Luffy pouted, yet again.

 

"Oh, all right, this in case we all get separated again, so that you and Zoro will have something to remember both Robin and myself by. I can't tell you what is in that envelope, though."

 

"What if we never get separated again?" Luffy asked.

 

"...then, you have my permission to open it and see what's inside. Other than that, no peeking until the time comes when we're all separating for a long time!"

 

Luffy appeared to be saddened by this.

 

"But...but I don't want us to separate," he said. "I want us to be together."

 

"I do, too, Luffy." Nami said. "This is only in case that time ever comes...and you'd have something to remember me by, until we'd meet again."

 

"...okay," Luffy said. "Thanks, Nami."

 

A pause.

 

"Can't I just have a peek?" he asked, and Nami just laughed.

 

"Sorry, Luffy. No can do."

 

"AW, MAN!" Luffy shouted.

 

Nami laughed, again.

 

"Would a tummy rub make you feel better? she asked.

 

"Well...okay!" Luffy answered with a smile.

 

Nami rubbed Luffy's belly.

 

Luffy sighed happily before he lied down in Nami's lap.

 

"That always makes me sleepy," he said.

 

"I know, babe." she petted him.

 

The two of them spent the rest of their evening perched on the Sunny's figurehead.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"EVERYONE! GET OVER HERE, FOR A BIT!" Luffy called.

 

The crew gathered on to the deck.

 

"So, what'd you call us for, Luffy?" asked Usopp.

 

"We're gonna take a group photo!"

 

"A group photo?" Nami asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy nodded.

 

"Why?" asked Zoro.

 

"Yeah, Luffy, what's going on?" Nami asked.

 

"Got the idea from you, Nami," he said.

 

Nami blushed and smiled a little when she heard this.

 

"Really?" she asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy flashed one of his famous big grins.

 

"It does sound like a good idea," Usopp said.

 

"I agree." said Robin.

 

"OW! SUPER idea, Straw Hat!" Franky said.

 

"Splendid, Luffy-san!" Brook spoke out.

 

"Whatever," Zoro grumbled, grumpily.

 

"Don't be so crabby, Zoro." Robin hugged the Tiger Man.

 

"Well, do you have any idea what time it is?" Zoro asked. "It's six in the morning!"

 

"So? I wanna take the picture, now." Luffy said.

 

"...Fine," Zoro said.

 

  Luffy left to go and get a camera. As soon as he got back out on to the deck, he placed it on a stand and set the timer to 30 seconds.

 

"All right, guys, let's hurry!"

 

Everyone got ready to take the picture.

 

"Smile, everybody!" Luffy said, grinning.

 

Everyone smiled, until...

 

Chopper sneezed and bumped into Usopp, who acccidentally fell on Zoro!

 

"WATCH IT, LONG NOSE!" Zoro pushed Usopp off of him, and he fell on Sanji!

 

"AGH!" Sanji cried as he fell. "DAMN YOU, MOSS-HEAD!!"

 

  He pushed Usopp off of him as he got up, and tried to kick Zoro, only to be blocked by Zoro's already unsheathed swords. The two of them began fighting in an instant. They bumped into a few of the other Straw Hats during their scuffle.

 

"Hey! Watch it!" Nami shouted.

 

"Look out!!" Franky cried.

 

"Whoa!!" Luffy yelled.

 

Usopp got back up, only to be knocked right into Robin's bosom, face-first, by Zoro and Sanji!

 

Robin gasped in surprise at this.

 

Everyone was so distracted, and before anyone knew it, CLICK!

 

The end result of the photo was Robin, holding her chest, watching along with everyone else as Zoro and Sanji wailed on poor Usopp.

 

"Hm. You know, this ain't half bad." Luffy commented.

 

Nami was about to argue...but then she smiled and hugged Luffy.

 

"No...it's perfect," she said before she and Luffy shared a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one.


End file.
